


Partners in Crime

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Sometimes Alma feels like she has two kids instead of one





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 4

Alma stifled a yawn as she entered the kitchen. A second coffee was in order and she started to make a beeline for the coffee pot when the full image of what she was seeing settled. She had bought a box of donuts that morning. It now sat precariously at the edge of the counter where it would take little force to knock it all the way. The knocked over vase resting against it painted the rest of the picture. And there below was a mostly empty cupboard. Less empty now she suspected.

She folded her arms across her chest. “All right you two, come out now.”

The cupboard opened and Kamila slipped out, head bowed guiltily.

Alma tapped a finger against her arm. “Both of you.”

Sissel padded out behind, a picture of nonchalance that fooled no one.

“You know you have to ask,” Alma said to Kamila. “That could have been dangerous.” And made a mess.

“Yes Mama…”

“Go on. Go play.”

Kamila darted out of the room.

“And you,” Alma said frowning at Sissel, “should know better.”

He meowed and started to trot out of the room. She had no idea if there was anything of an apology there. “I’d rather not have words with Jowd,” she called as he followed Kamila.

She shook her head. “Honestly, it’s like having two toddlers,” she muttered. Only one of them had better reach. …And the other had hands. She pushed the donut box to the back of the counter. Dangerous combination.

Any irritation faded later as she glanced up from her book to check on Kamila when she’d gotten too quiet only to see her sprawled sound asleep on her mat, surrounded by her blocks. Sissel was curled up next to her, eyes half open. Not asleep, he didn’t need such things, but clearly content and watchful. Regardless of their antics and her worries she knew he would always keep her safe.

It was still no excuse for donut theft.


End file.
